


Burning Up

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Influenza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo has caught the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radondoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radondoran/gifts).



> Written for radondoran’s prompt ‘Any, any, "You're burning up!"’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Just after Vol. 4 Act 13.

“Shit, Ryo, you’re burning up!” Dee sounded shocked. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Really? Funny, I was just thinking I’m cold.”

“Why the hell did you come in to work if you were sick?”

“Felt okay when I got up.” Ryo shivered, wishing he had a cosy sweater on instead of his suit jacket. He couldn’t seem to get warm.

“This is my fault. If you hadn’t been taking care of me when I had the flu, you wouldn’t be sick now.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Dee. People have been dropping like flies.” Ryo paused to sneeze so hard he nearly fell off his chair. Dee propped him back up. 

“Stay put. I’m gonna talk to the Chief, then I’m taking you home.”

“I’ll be fine, Dee. We’re only halfway through our shift, I can’t leave, there’s so much paperwork…”

“And it’ll still be here when you’re well again.” Dee stalked off towards the Chief’s office and Ryo tried to focus on the report in front of him, but his head ached and the words didn’t make sense. He was still staring at the same sentence when Dee returned several minutes later, carrying both their coats. He dumped Ryo’s in his lap.

“The chief agrees you should be home in bed. Put that on.”

With clumsy fingers, Ryo pulled his coat on, wrapping it around himself and shivering. Somehow, the heavy fabric managed to make him feel even colder. He hauled himself to his feet, legs feeling like wet noodles, and let Dee steer him out into the bitter cold. Halfway home he had to tug his coat off and open the car window because he suddenly felt like he was slowly roasting, but by the time Dee pulled up outside his building, Ryo was shivering again. He wished his body would make up its mind. Putting his coat on and taking it off again was exhausting. It was a lot heavier than he remembered.

When they finally made it up the stairs to Ryo’s apartment, Dee sent him straight into the bedroom with orders to change into his PJs and get into bed. Too tired to protest, Ryo did as he was told, slumping gratefully against the pillows and pulling the covers up. Dee came in a few minutes later, handing him a cup of tea with lemon and honey.

“Thanks, Dee.” He was surprised by how croaky he sounded.

“You’re welcome. You took care of me, so now it’s my turn. Drink your tea and get some sleep. I’m gonna pick up some medicine and other essentials; I won’t be long. Need anything else before I go?”

Ryo shook his head, carefully so that it didn’t make his brain slosh around. “Don’t think so.”

“’Kay. Just rest.” Dee brushed Ryo’s hair back off his forehead. “See ya in a bit.” He left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Ryo sipped his hot tea, relishing the comforting warmth it spread through him. Sick though he was, he felt oddly content. It was good knowing there was someone looking after him. He set the cup aside and closed his eyes, smiling.

He felt loved.

The End


End file.
